1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved heat recovery procedure in an ethylene oxide process carbon dioxide removal system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In processes such as those where ethylene oxide is formed by the oxidation of ethylene with molecular oxygen, carbon dioxide is also produced during the oxidation. It is necessary that the carbon dioxide so produced be separated in order to prevent a build up of this product. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,957.
The removal of carbon dioxide from an ethylene oxide reaction system is generally done in a Hot Carbonate System (Potassium Carbonate Scrubbing System) where all or a portion of the reaction gas is sent to a CO2 Absorber after the product ethylene oxide has been removed from the gas by water scrubbing in a Scrubber. The scrubbed cycle gas from the reaction system after ethylene oxide removal is normally cold as it is at Scrubber temperatures or slightly higher if it has been recompressed after scrubbing. In addition, the cycle gas is only saturated with water at the lower temperature. If this gas is sent directly to the CO2 Absorber, it cools the carbonate scrubbing solution. Heat is lost from the carbonate solution in heating the cycle gas feed, as well as by the cooling due to the evaporation of water to saturate the gas at the higher operating temperature of the CO2 Absorber. This heat or energy must be made up in the stripping (Regenerator) section of the CO2 system where the carbonate solution is heated with steam to release the carbon dioxide to the atmosphere.
In addition to heating the Absorber feed gas, it is also necessary to cool the gas from the Absorber to remove water before the gas can be returned to the ethylene oxide reaction system since water is detrimental to the catalyst in the reaction system. Furthermore, to protect the ethylene oxide catalyst from possible carbonate contamination it is necessary to wash the gas from the Absorber with water to insure that no carbonate is carried over to the reaction section. Normally the cooling of the gas and the washing are done in two separate operations. Cooling is done in a conventional heat exchanger and washing is done in a wash tower. The heat from cooling the gas is lost to cooling water.
It is desirable to improve the economies of heat recovery in such processes since even small efficiency improvements result in major savings given the scale of world class ethylene oxide production facilities.
In accordance with the present invention, the cycle gas stream from the ethylene oxide reaction system, after ethylene oxide removal, is heated before it is passed to CO2 absorption by direct contact with a circulating aqueous stream which has in turn been heated by direct contact with the cycle gas stream which is returning from the CO2 absorption to the ethylene oxide reaction system. In this way, cycle gas which has been cooled during the ethylene oxide scrubbing separation is heated and saturated with water at the higher temperature before passing to the hot carbonate absorption system. Undesirable cooling and heat loss from the carbonate system is minimized. After CO2 removal, the cycle gas prior to return to the reaction system is cooled and scrubbed of residual carbonate, and the water content lowered, by contact with the cooled circulating water stream used to heat the cycle gas. The heat from the gas returning from the CO2 absorber is efficiently transferred to cycle gas passing to CO2 absorption.
The attached drawing is a schemmatic representation of a practice of the invention.
Not shown in the drawing is the conventional production of ethylene oxide by molecular oxygen oxidation of ethylene or the conventional water scrubbing of product ethylene oxide. These are well known procedures which are widely practiced commercially.
Referring to the drawing, presaturator 1 is provided which has upper section 6 and lower section 5, each section being adapted for intimate vapor-liquid contact. Preferably each section is provided with inert packing to facilitate the vapor-liquid contact.
Cycle gas from the ethylene oxide reactor after ethylene oxide removal by scrubbing is introduced via line 4 into lower section 5 of presaturator 1. The cycle gas introduced via line 4 from the scrubbing operation is relatively cool, illustratively 32 to 50xc2x0 C. In lower section 5, the cycle gas is intimately contacted with a heated aqueous stream from upper section 6 which is introduced into section 5 via line 7. The aqueous stream introduced via line 7 is illustratively at 70 to 85xc2x0 C.
As a result of the contact in section 5 the cycle gas stream is heated to about 65 to 80xc2x0 C. and saturated with water at that temperature. This heated cycle gas passes via line 8 to a conventional hot carbonate absorption step, where CO2, formed during ethylene oxidation, is removed. Because the cycle gas is heated in the presaturator before passing to the hot carbonate absorber, cooling of the hot carbonate stream is minimized.
The aqueous contact stream is passed via line 9 from the lower section 5 of presaturator 1 to cooler 10 wherein the stream is further cooled, illustratively to 40 to 45xc2x0 C. The cooled aqueous stream passes via line 11 to the upper section 6 of presaturator 1 wherein the cooled aqueous stream intimately contacts and cools the cycle gas stream returning via line 12 from the hot carbonate absorption.
In section 6, the cycle gas from the absorber is both cooled and scrubbed of contained carbonate, which would deleteriously affect the ethylene oxide catalyst were it to be returned to the ethylene oxide reactor.
From section 6 the aqueous contact stream, now heated illustratively to 65 to 85xc2x0 C. passes via line 7 to lower section 5 wherein as above described it preheats the cycle gas prior to passage of the cycle gas to the hot carbonate absorber.
Cooled cycle gas which is illustratively at a temperature of 45 to 48xc2x0 C., containing negligible carbonate and having a lowered water content as compared to the stream in line 12, passes via line 13 as recycle to the ethylene oxide reaction system.
Practice of the invention, as described in the drawing, has a number of significant advantages over conventional systems. Besides recovery of heat from the cycle gas from the CO2 absorber, the wash water rate can be set very high to give an improved wash compared to a conventional free standing wash system. In addition the pressure drop of the cycle gas is lower than when an exchanger is used. This helps reduce the power requirements in the ethylene oxide reaction system.
A secondary benefit, which is very important for a hot carbonate system, is the reduction of residual ethylene oxide in the cycle gas feed to the CO2 absorber. Typically when the ethylene oxide product is scrubbed from the cycle gas some small quantity of ethylene oxide remains in the gas. When this gas is sent to the hot carbonate system the residual ethylene oxide contained therein is converted to glycol, which builds up in the stream until it is removed in the CO2 vent. The glycol becomes a pollution problem and provisions often are required to remove it. The reduction of residual ethylene oxide in the absorber feed is of particular importance for maintenance of a low level of CO2 in the ethylene oxide reaction system, as the quantity of cycle gas fed to the absorber is increased. For example, at 7 vol % CO2 in the ethylene oxide reaction gas only about 20% of the cycle gas is fed to the absorber. However, when it is required to maintain 1 vol % CO2 all of the cycle gas is fed to the absorber, increasing the potential glycol made by a factor of 5 times if the residual ethylene oxide in the absorber feed is not reduced.